Lakeside Company
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Weiss Schnee is enjoying a long needed peaceful night alone while spending some time with her family at a resort. That is, until a certain blonde shows up to keep her company. NSFW Freezerburn. First story in over a year, reviews are extremely appreciated!


Gravel crunched under the soles of expensive sneakers, a soft tread for the middle of the night. The girl didn't want any followers, she had enough of those during the day. She swore if one more person attempted to court her, she would break their nose.

The night was cool and quiet, the large hoodie she wore just warm enough to keep her from shivering. The rest of the temporary residents were asleep, allowing the heiress to be alone for the first time in 4 days. While being the daughter of one of the most wealthy businessmen in the world had it's benefits, it also had tremendous downfalls. One of which being she was never alone, always being tailed by a persistent suitor or greedy leech.

After a few minutes of walking she reached the lake, taking a deep breath and scanning the open grassy area for any stragglers. Seeing no one, she walked down the wooden dock, shoes clapping on the boards as she went. Weiss turned to one of the branches of the dock, laying down on her back and taking a deep breath before opening her eyes to stare at the speckled canvas above her.

Out here, there was hardly any light pollution. The large lodge a few hundred feet away provided the only light for a mile, allowing her to see thousands of stars and wisps of the Milky Way. She'd never been here alone at night before, always afraid of running into less than desirable company alone.

She scanned the sky, naming the constellations to no one in particular. Her father had never taken her out camping when she was young, finding it a waste of time when she could be studying business to prepare herself for the inevitable inheritance of the company when she was older.

But her uncle was a free spirit, blessed with the money of the company but none of the pressure. Though her father held no ill will towards him, he was often irritated by the younger sibling's carefree nature. Without responsibilities, he spent his years traveling to wherever interested him, doing whatever caught his fancy.

When she was young, her favorite times of the year were when her uncle would return from a trip. He'd barge into the house, unannounced aside from his friendly bellow of ' I have returned bearing gifts and stories!'. He would greet his brother briefly, only to pass the time that it took her to charge at him, arms wide for a hug.

He would scoop her up, ruffling her hair and telling her how much she'd grown since he'd last visited. Then he'd take her to the den and sit on a large chair, letting her rest on one knee while he told her his most recent adventures, ranging anywhere from deep sea diving in forbidden waters to mountain climbing alongside rare mountain goats hidden from society to training with monks far away in the most reclusive areas of the world.

Every story filled her with a yearning to travel that her father could never quite squash. For every fact she learned about the company, ten were memorized of the world.

As she reminisced of her past, she failed to notice the sound of heavy footfall on the wooden dock approaching her. By the time she noticed it was too late, and the stranger was already just a few yards from her. She whipped her head around to snap at whoever dared disturb her and hope they're quickly turn tail and run.

But she held her tongue as her eyes took in the form of a tall, admittedly good looking blonde girl around her same age. The blond smirked at the stare and sat down next to her, letting her feet hang off the edge just above the water. "You're out a little late, aren't you?" The girl asked, smirk ever present.

When she received no answer aside from a glare, she rolled her eyes. "Geez, no need to get all grumpy, it's not like you're the only one who's ever thought to come out here at night. I'm Yang, by the way." She said, extending a hand.

"Weiss." The other girl responded shortly, refusing to make eye contact after her embarrassing stare. Yang arched an eyebrow at the behavior but said nothing, retracting the extended hand. Yang paused for a second before plopping down next to Weiss, jolting the smaller girl. She was rewarded with a hard glare. Weiss, not wanting to have to talk to the brute, hoped she would at least be quiet.

"You're one of those Schnees right? Doesn't your entire family come out here like, every year?" Yang asked, leaning back on her hands and staring at the sky. Weiss let out an annoyed sigh. "If you must know, yes. Every year all the Schnees that are worth anything come here and pretend to enjoy each other for a couple weeks." She said shortly, hoping Yang would catch the hint. No such luck.

"'That are worth anything?' Harsh much?" She said with a chuckle.

"Yes, and I was hoping to get some alone time from the leeches all kissing up to me because of my father." Weiss said, stating her request more bluntly this time.

"Lucky for you, I don't know who your father is other than the fact that you guys have more than enough money to do pretty much whatever you want. I mean really, who _actually_ gets every single boat we rent out at the docks for the day so they'll be the only boat out there?" The blonde said, laughing.

Weiss rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, half because of her father's complete lack of regard for money, and half because of the beautiful sound of the blonde's laugh. "So why are you here?" Weiss said, resigning to the fact that the girl would probably not leave her alone. She bit her tongue when she heard how rude her question sounded, but didn't take it back.

"I work here every summer, extra cash for school and to work on my bike." Yang said proudly, pulling out a section of her shirt. It was too dark for Weiss to see without focusing, now realizing she wore a Grimm Lake Lodge shirt. The heiress nodded in understanding, looking back out at the lake that reflected the sky, the only ripples coming from the blonde occasionally lightly kicking the water.

They sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, wanna make out?" Yang asked bluntly, causing Weiss's head to whip towards her.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, aghast. Yang laughed and shrugged, looking out towards the water. "I mean, you're hot, we're alone, why not? Unless you don't find me attractive?" She replied, giving Weiss puppy dog eyes. The heiress resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm not going to make out with some, some, BRUTE, who is only interested in my money!" Weiss shrieked as quietly as she could manage. Yang suppressed a chuckle, she could almost see the smoke coming out of the smaller girl's ears.

"I don't care about your money. Hell, you could have less than me, and that's saying something. Doesn't change the fact that you're hot as hell." Yang smirked, eyes raking over Weiss. The smaller girl turned away swiftly, refusing to look at the blonde with the burning blush she could feel crawling up her neck.

"Hey, sorry I asked, I'll leave you be now." Yang said, standing up but stopping when she felt a small hand grab her wrist. She looked down in surprise to see the heiress rising from her spot. "No one can see us. If my father found out I was fooling around with one of the staff, he'd have our heads." Weiss said, towing the blonde towards the counter where they rented out boats.

"Fooling around? What are we, in the 1920s?" Yang joked, earning an icy glare.

Once they were safely out of plain sight, she turned back towards the blonde and looked up, realizing just how much bigger the other girl was. She wasn't given much time to dwell on it however, as the blonde quickly leaned down to capture her lips.

She was slow at first, gentle, gauging the other girl's reaction. When she felt no resistance Yang pressed her lips harder against Weiss's hungrily, pushing her back towards the wall. When the heiress felt her back hit the wall she let out a small gasp, allowing Yang to slip her tongue past Weiss's lips. Yang's hands were heavy on her hips, and Weiss let her arms wrap around the blonde's shoulders.

Yang slipped her knee between the heiress's legs, skirt riding up, causing a muffled moan to break from Weiss's lips. Yang felt heat pooling in her stomach at the noise, hands lowering to Weiss's ass. She lifted the smaller girl, lips going to her neck when she gasped in surprise. After a few seconds of confusion, Weiss's legs wrapped around the larger girl's hips, hands tangling in blonde tresses as Yang's teeth grazed her throat.

"Don't you dare leave a mark, I _do not_ want to explain that to my father tomorrow." Weiss said, voice lacking it's normal bite. Yang rolled her eyes and moved up to nip her earlobe lightly. The heiress bit her lip, holding back another moan. After a minute of Yang just standing their with the heiress in her arms, she turned them around and walked her back to the counter.

She set down Weiss and kissed her again before she could get a word in. The heiress ran her nails down Yang's back, drawing a moan from the blonde that she tried futilely to hide. Weiss smirked, glad she had a hand up on the larger woman. She raked her nails down the broad back again, this time also biting down on Yang's bottom lip.

This time Yang didn't even attempt to hold back, letting out a low groan, nails digging into the smaller girl's hips. "Fuck princess," Yang gasped, fingers carefully moving down to the heiress's thighs, testing the waters. The girl in question glared at the nickname, choosing not to say anything but rather capture the blonde's lips in another heated kiss.

Yang carefully slipped her hand underneath Weiss's shirt, listening for any sign to stop. When none came, she inched her way up till she was cupping a soft breast. Weiss moaned and arched her back into the touch, silently begging for more. Yang was more than happy to oblige, kneading the mound and softly pinching the pert nipple before switching, her other hand again slowly making it's way down Weiss's thigh and inward.

The heiress whimpered when Yang got closer to her core, the older girl already feeling the heat. She paused, her mouth moving to plant soft pecks against Weiss's neck, letting her clear her head in case she wanted to stop.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Weiss said, short of breath.

Yang needed no further invitation.

She eagerly captured Weiss's lips and continued kneading her breast, her other hand gently rubbing Weiss through her underwear. The heiress dug her nails into Yang's shoulder and back, her hips moving towards Yang. The blonde teased her lightly for a few moments, until Weiss's moans turned to growls.

Yang started tugging down the heiress's underwear, encouraging her to lift her hips. "Wait, I refuse to sit without panties on this filthy wooden surface." Weiss said, not mentioning the fact that if she left a stain, she'd never be able to come back to the dock again. Yang rolled her eyes and pulled out a towel from one of the shelves, laying it on the counter and easily placing the heiress on top. Once the heiress's underwear were off, the offending article of clothing was dropped to the ground, forgotten. Yang's hand left her shirt and dropped to her hip, drawing her closer to the edge to the point she was almost slipping off. Once Yang was satisfied with her position, she dropped to her knees and spread Weiss's legs further apart.

It took Weiss a moment to realize what had happened, and before she could comment she felt the blonde's lips on her. Her hands flew down to grab golden tresses, her back arching and a loud moan escaping her lips. Yang smirked from her position, tongue drawing lazy circles on Weiss's clit. She slowly built the heiress up, enjoying the noises from her.

When Weiss was done with the slow teasing, she tugged lightly on Yang's hair, encouraging her forward. "Watch the hair," Yang warned, but continued nonetheless. She decided to stop torturing the poor girl, and thrust her tongue deep, teeth lightly grazing her clit while her tongue worked wonders.

Weiss rocked her hips forward for a few moments before freezing, her muscles locking in place. Yang sensed it and carried her through her high, gently bringing her back down with soft licks till she felt Weiss slump against her.

She carefully stood up, letting the worn out girl rest against her for a moment. When Weiss regained her breath, she reached for her underwear, which Yang grabbed for her. The heiress jumped down from the counter, needing Yang to help her stand on her jelly legs. When she was again fully clothed, she leaned up to give the blonde a searing kiss.

"So, you're here all summer?" Weiss asked quietly once she had regained her strength. Yang smirked and nodded her head, the smaller girl still in her arms. "Yep, you'll have to deal with me the rest of your stay!" She said proudly. Weiss smiled to herself, having no intention of letting the blonde know just how much she planned to take advantage of that.

"I need to head back before anyone notices I'm missing." Weiss said, hiding the regret in her voice. Yang nodded and reluctantly released her. As Weiss made her way down the dock Yang called out to her. "Hey wait, don't forget this, think of it as a souvenir!" She said as loudly as she dared. Weiss turned just in time to catch the wet towel that was tossed her way.

Weiss blushed madly, furious with the blonde. "Insufferable!" She muttered to herself, stomping away, the towel still in her hands.

She had no idea how she was going to hide this.


End file.
